The present application relates generally to the field of mobile computing devices, and more specifically, to systems and methods for identifying and establishing wireless communications with electronic devices using a mobile computing device.
Mobile devices may be used to communicate with a variety of electronic devices, including computers such as desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., mobile phones such as cellular phones, etc., printers, fax machines, and so on. Communications with such devices may include, for example, communications utilizing the Bluetooth communications protocol.
However, with the increasing number of Bluetooth-compatible devices, users may be provided with large numbers of available devices when attempting to establish a Bluetooth link with one or more other devices, making it a relatively slow and laborious process to properly identify and connect with the desired device.